


Dan's Farfetch'd Quest in Hong Kong

by SweetHeavenlyFlower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil Go Outside, M/M, Phanfiction, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Sick Phil Lester, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeavenlyFlower/pseuds/SweetHeavenlyFlower
Summary: Fic based on Dan's video where he is out finding a Farfetch'd in Hong Kong and Phil is sick in bed. (Very short fluffy drabble from months ago)





	Dan's Farfetch'd Quest in Hong Kong

Dan opened the door to the hotel room he was sharing with Phil while the two of them were staying in Hong Kong, filming his movements on his phone for a vlog. “Phil, it was a complete flop- you’re dressed!” He interrupted himself when he noticed Phil had gotten up from his previous state of lying in bed.  
“I figured if I got dressed it would make me feel better.” Phil explained to his boyfriend.  
“And how did that work?”  
Phil hesitated. “Kind of not really.” He pulled a face and Dan felt such a rush of love for him that he put the camera down next to his abandoned phone, climbing into the unmade single bed with him. “Dan, no, you’ll catch my cold!” Phil protested, but Dan ignored him, instead wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist, subtlety forcing him to rest his head at the crook of Dan’s neck.  
“Shut up, I’m looking after you.” Dan said stubbornly, making it obvious nothing could stop him. Phil rolled his eyes.  
“You don’t need to get sick to look after me.” He informed him, leaning into Dan’s touch anyway. Phil was usually the big spoon, and preferred it that way, but at a moment of vulnerability like this he was happy to reverse the roles for a bit. It made him feel safe and cared for. Dan was closing his eyes too, which was just making Phil all sleepy again. “Don’t you have a video to finish too?” Phil asked, refusing to give up on the topic.  
Dan just grunted, and said, “Seriously Phil, just shut up and let me cuddle you. I’ve been OUTSIDE all day, sweating and hair curling and WALKING, and the only thing I got out of it was your dumb medicine! Let me relax for a sec, we have all the time in the day to continue the vlog. That’s the magic of jumpcuts, you know. We could finish it tomorrow if we wanted!”  
“Alright, alright.” Phil backed down, definitely not because the drowsiness was returning, and being curled up to Dan on a bed that physically made them need to cling on to each other so not to fall off was surprisingly comforting. It was purely the illness and some medicine sounded quite nice round about now, but Dan’s breath was slowing and Phil really didn’t want to disturb such a beautiful person from sleeping. Really, the only choice for Phil was to stay put and maybe, just maybe, close his eyes for a bit and listen to Dan inhaling and exhaling, until his own breath matched the rhythm and the annoying voice in his head keeping him conscious died down as he fell asleep.


End file.
